Jewel Heist
by LittleZeus
Summary: Zen-Master and Snake, two best friends, join Fairy Tail. They make friends and rivals in the exciting guild and even one begins to let go of their dark past. Only, when a link to their past arrives to the surface, will they be able to grab hold of it or let it slip through their fingers?
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration with LinkinParkTheKillersfan and we bring you our new story, Jewel Heist. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet day in the small village in the Waas Forest, with the small bungalow houses and a stream with salmon nearby, it wasn't a very rich village but everyone there always seemed to be happy. There lived a young girl named Zen-Master but she had a great amount of magic that she wasn't able to control. One day her mother took her somewhere far away from the village.

"Mom, where are we going?" She asked her mom with weary eyes.

"Somewhere sweetie, it might be a little far from the village but this is to help you out." Her mother was only telling half of the truth that it was far off but it wasn't to help her out at all. She passed the guild Blue Pegasus and went into the forest beyond it.

"But where is daddy?" The small girl asked her mother while she was wiping her eyes.

"Daddy is at home with Mitskashi."

"Alright mommy." The young girl said yawning and then she closed her eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep. The mother placed her sleeping child down onto the forest ground and whispered a small 'I'm sorry' and she quickly left her daughter there. Tears came streaming down her pale face as she took her last glimpse of her sleeping daughter.

Meanwhile at the village there was another young kid, the same age of Zen-Master but his name was Snake. He was inside the village when he heard some menacing laughter from the outside. He quickly rushed to see what was going on and he saw men putting the village to flames. Rage quickly filled his eyes as he saw who was doing it. He walked up to the person who was commanding orders to the rest so he easily thought that this was the leader. He grabbed his wooden flute and crept up to the back of the tall man. Slowly he brought the flute to his mouth and began playing all of the notes making beautiful sounds. Just as the man fell to the ground with a pool of blood around him. Snake looked at his hands and realized what he had just done. He was now a murderer. Snake quickly fled outside of the village and started going on his own. He couldn't believe that he had just killed someone by playing a flute.

A couple of years have passed and as Snake was walking past the Blue Pegasus guild house. He said a glimpse of a girl that looked his age. The closer he got to her the more detail he saw. She had red hair with black bangs, she had a couple of bruises and scratches on her arms and legs. As he got even closer to her, he saw a dagger with what seems to be her blood on it lying right beside the girl. He walked up to her and kept saying 'hello' but no response. He turned her over to see a big gash on her back. Immediately he picked her up and walked her to where his small hut stood.

**Snake's POV**

This girl seemed to have a deep wound in her back so I carried her my my little hut. I cleaned up her blood and lay her on my bed. Should I bandage her up? That would be a nice thing to do for the wounded but what if she wakes up while I take off her shirt to put the bandages on. Suddenly the girl was breathing deeply which still meant that she was fine. I noticed that she had sharp fangs like those dragonslayers do. I wonder if she is one. I quickly took off her shirt and apologized just in case if she woke up. God this felt really awkward, I turned around and got my adhesive bandage wraps and quickly put it around her, trying to avoid looking like a pervert. Once I was done I felt my eyelids start to get heavy and then I drifted away. Though this is the day that I killed that guy. I will never forgive myself for what happened.

**Girl's POV **

I finally felt conscious and then I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I stood up and I noticed that my back was stinging and that my chest had bandages wrapped around it. I saw a boy with silver hair and blonde tips sleeping on a chair next to the bed that I was in. He was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and some blue jeans with a chain on it. I noticed that he had a scar on his chin and another one on his wrist. I also noticed that he was holding a small wooden flute in his clutched hands. His face was very tense and it looked as if though he had been crying. A smile crept onto my face as I realized that there was a first aid kit on the table behind him, he also had the bandage wraps out while the box was closed. He must have been the one who healed my wounds and wrapped them up. How will I be able to repay him? Just then a groan took me out of my trance and then I looked to see that the boy was starting to wake up. I saw his eyes and they were emerald green, they were glistening but they also looked of regret.

"Hello." I said hoping to get him to talk back to me.

"I'm sorry." He said really quickly.

"What for?" I said smiling at him with my toothy dragonslayer smile.

"That I had to take off your shirt in order to bandage you up." He quickly said looking away.

"It's no problem, and thank you very much for helping me out. I was ambushed and I didn't sense anything because they must have used some sort of magic that will affect the nose and ears of a dragonslayer."

"So you are one, I was wondering because you had fangs."

"Of course, I don't look like one do I?." I said smiling to show him my sharp fangs. I turned to the side to see my shirt was folded neatly in the corner and then I put it over my head and then slid it down to the rest of me, covering up my bandages.

"I'm very sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Come on, stop apologizing, it's no fun having to repeat myself saying it's alright all the time."

"But I just feel bad that I couldn't have helped you out earlier."

"With what? You treated my wounds and I am very thankful that you did."

"Well you had a big gash on your back and I wish that I could have prevented it."

"Don't beat yourself over something so small, come on, let's get something to eat."

"Alright but just so you know, they hate me in town."

"How can anyone hate such a sweet guy like you?"

"I have done something in the past that I wish I didn't"

"Well you can make that up by being my friend. Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Zen-Master, the earth dragonslayer." I said bowing my head.

"Alright deal, and I am Snake the Music Menace user." He said returning the bow.

"I've never heard of music menace, tell me about it over dinner alright Snake?"

"Sure." He opened the door and cherry blossom petals flew into the house, it smelled so sweet and the view was pretty. The petals were flying every where. I followed him outside as he closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you go into town, buy food, and then use your dragon nose to make your way back here?"

"Oh come on, let's go together." I said pulling his arm.

"Fine, let's go." He said pulling his arm out of my grip. We walked through the forest for about half an hour until the smell of meat filled my nose. Oh food how I love you so.

**Snake's POV**

Zen-Master just seemed so bubbly and cheerful, she seems to look at the good in people and forgives them easily. She has a kind heart, she is a dragonslayer, but she probably has a dark past and she is hiding it with this cheery personality. She was saying my name over and over until I finally got a grip from my own thoughts. She was pointing to a meat stand and looking at it was about to make me drool.

"Snake, let's get some!" She said jumping up and down. I smiled a little at how childish she could be.

"Alright." I said pulling out my wallet.

"No, I'm paying, this is going to be my thank you for treating my wounds." She said pulling out her own wallet. She was quick as she had already bought steak, chicken, and lamb chops. The smell was wafting into my nose and I couldn't help but thank her a lot. When was the last time that I had gotten this type of meal?

"Shall we head back?" I said taking my mind off of the delicious, juicy, sizzling steak and the crispy, golden chicken along with the glazed, and plump lamb chops. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water.

"Of course, let me just get a bag and then we will be on our way." She turned her back and then I saw she was carrying 2 bags with meat.

"You ready, oh and since you are now my friend, how about you stay at my hut instead of living in the forest."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Her eyes were blue and she smiled widely.

We headed back to the hut and surprisingly, the meat was still hot. I got out plates, and silverware as she started cutting up the meat. She poured about 3 cups of rice and then let that boil. When she was done, she brought the pot to the table and poured clumps of buttered rice onto the plate beside the meat. I just looked at my plate and oh how delicious it smelled but if she was living in the forest, how did she have money, and how does she know how to cook? Her soft chuckle made me look her way and then she cleared her throat.

"Let me guess, you are thinking about how I have money, and how I know how to cook right?" She began to giggle.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, it's just common because you don't expect anyone that lives with a dragon for several years to have money, or how they know how to cook."

"Yeah." Was that all I could respond with?

"Well when the hunters come into the forest, I always capture what animals they want and then they kill it and pay me a lot of money."

"That sound interesting."

"Yeah and my dragon Solumuna taught me how to cook even though she was a dragon."

"That must have been really nice of her or him. Sorry but I can't tell the gender of a dragon that easily." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"She was sweet and she protected me from the outsiders who wanted to harness my power. Anyways, what is your magic?"

"Music Menace is like I can control what happens to something by playing a song on any instrument or if I sing."

"That sound cool! Can you please sing me a song?"

"Alright, fine." I began to sing to her and her eyes lit up.

"You are really good, your voice is so beautiful!"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to check out LinkinParkTheKillersfan as well because it was their idea originally!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 4 long years since I let Zen-Master stay with me. She has been very helpful and cheery but she never asks me about my past so I never ask about hers either. I was cleaning the house while she went to buy some more ingredients for dinner. Then I heard a knock on the door followed by a "Snake, open the door, my hands are full!" I just shook my head at how much she was carrying when I opened the door. She had 4 bags in each arm followed by a barrel on her back with a basket balanced on her head.

"Thank you." She said bending down for me to take the basket off of her head.

"What's with all this stuff?" I asked her quietly.

"Okay, so I've been thinking, we are both great wizards and why don't we join a guild?"

"Alright, Blue Pegasus is just around the corner."

"Not that guild please! Hibiki keeps trying to make me go inside and it's all creepy and awkward! Plus Ichiya scares me!" She said putting the bags on the wooden counter.

"Then what guild do you want to join?" She pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. It was a newly printed newspaper that had big bold letters saying Fairy Tail on it so I got the jest.

"That one. I hear that they are the number one wizard guild in all of Fiore! Please please please!" She was begging on her knees to join that guild.

"Alright fine, where is it?"

"It's in Magnolia... But I have enough money to buy train tickets! Don't worry!"

"Alright, let's pack our stuff and then go."

"Hai!"

**Zen-Master's POV**

As I made some macaroni and cheese for dinner, Snake was packing up his bags.

"Snake, time to eat!" I called out to him.

"Be there in a second!" He called back out to me. I just poured his portion onto a plate and began to eat mine. After I finished, I went to go and pack my bags and I just sat on my bed wondering how life in Fairy Tail will be like. Oh well, I continued packing and once Snake was done eating we headed out for the train, we purchased our tickets, I felt my stomach feel queasy and my face was pale. I forgot that I get motion sickness. I hope I do not get into an even worse condition than this.

**Snake's POV**

Zen-Master isn't looking that good, her face is now pale and she is clutching her stomach. I took her bags and boarded the train, I put our stuff down and then went back out to get her. She was stumbling around and her face was cold. I took her arm and put it above my shoulders and guided her up the steps of the train. When we got to our seats, I placed her down on one side and put all of our belongings on the other. Maybe she just needed to sleep it off? I pulled out my flute and began to play a melodious rhythm. She suddenly whispered "Thank you Snake" and then her eyes were shut. She curled up resting her head on my shoulder and she held onto my arm really tight. It was like this for the remainder of the trip but at least she didn't feel sick. When the train finally came to a stop, she sprung up and hugged me and then ran outside to kiss the ground.

**Zen-Master's POV**

As I felt the train stop, I didn't feel sick anymore because Snake put me to sleep so I wouldn't feel like that during the long ride. I quickly hugged Snake and then sprinted outside to kiss the ground. Oh how much I love being on solid land! I kissed the ground a little bit more until Snake came out holding our bags and then I instantly took my bags away from him apologizing like he usually does to me. He chuckled a little bit and then we collected ourselves and headed towards the exit. This is a new beginning for both of us. I felt my stomach grumble and I felt so hungry.

"Hey Snake, can I get some food?"

"Ok." He handed me the bag with the food and I took the turkey leg from last nights dinner and began to gnaw on it. Snake just looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I said with my mouthful.

"I'll tell you later." I finished eating and then I poked him on the back.

"What did you want earlier?"

"Where are we going to live if they accept us?" He said looking straight into my eyes. His green eyes were sparkling and his gaze softened.

"How about we go there first and then we search for an available house or apartment with only 2 bedrooms because it's only going to be me and you."

"Alright." Wait a minute, where are we going to place our bags before going to that guild, I groaned and then mentally slapped myself. "Is something wrong?" Snake said looking at me again.

"Where are we going to put our bags before going to the guild?" He just sighed and then said nothing. "Well what are we going to do?"

Timeskip: to Fairy Tail (they found places to put the bags and now they are at the guild doors)

"Wow this place is huge!" I gasped at the sight of the giant guild building.

"Greetings! You must be mages that want to join our guild?" A women with silver curly hair asked us.

"Uhh hai." I said bowing down.

"No please, come on in. I'm Mira and I'm the bartender here at Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to meet you." I said bowing again.

"No please, no honorifics. Does your friend here speak?" She said smiling at Snake.

"He is just really shy." I said smiling back.

"Where would you like your guild insignia and what color do you want it?" She said holding up a stamp.

"I would like mine on my right thigh and mint green please." I said pointing to the place that I wanted my mark on.

"I would like mine on my right arm and in black." He said almost in a whisper but loud enough for Mira to hear.

"Thank you so much! Oh how silly of me, I'm Zen-Master and this is my friend Snake." I said bowing down once more.

"Nice to meet you!" She said shaking my hand happily.

Timeskip: a couple of months later in the guild (they bought a house and furniture and yeah)

The next day at the guild, I was sitting in the back table talking to Snake and then the ever so annoying fire dragonslayer came over to us along with Gray the rival of him came to us as well. Natsu who arrived first slammed his hands on the table.

"Snake, I didn't know you could talk!" He said as his face became a little more happier.

"He can talk except he is just shy!" I said softening my gaze at Snake. "Right Snake?" He just looked down but after a minute he opened his mouth to start speaking. But before he could speak though, Gray grabbed Natsu by the scarf.

"Hey flamebrain, leave them alone." I put my hands up to stop them but I was to late.

"What was that ice princess?" Natsu said, slowly rising his voice.

"Eh?" The ice mage yelled. They backed off from each other and they both summoned their individual magic of fire and ice. Flames and icicles were flying everywhere and then a chair flew up followed by a table. Erza wasn't here to stop them because she was on a solo mission though she should arrive soon. They missed each other with their flying attacks and then soon enough the whole guild got evolved except for me and Snake.

"Well this is a lively guild!" I said dodging a flying cup.

"Yup." he said quietly as he stood up from his chair.

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked him because he never gets into fights.

"Play a little prank." He said dully.

"Hmmm?" He doesn't play pranks either. He flashed me a rare smile that I haven't seen since we were young. Snake pulled out his flute and started playing a lively tune. The music slowly got louder but no one stopped fighting. Master Makarov whispered a faint 'at least he is on our side.' The tune changed slightly but only a few covered their ears because they sensed it. CURSE MY DRAGONS EARS! I mentally yelled as I covered my ears. Mira, Master and the other dragonslayers must have sensed it as well.

Magic flowed through the music into those who were listening and they all started dancing with the person they were fighting with as if though they were best friends. The doors opened and then Erza came in followed by Lucy. Erza dropped her stuff and began to dance as well. No one knew why they were dancing except for me, master, and of course Snake himself.

It was fun dancing, and watching everyone dance. The music stopped after about ten minutes. Snake sat down tiredly, he was gonna have a guild full of angry mages to try to calm down. He opened his eyes wearily, everyone in the guild was looking at him. Immediately, before the guild could react, he was on the floor, head bowed and muttering apoligies faster than he had ever before which caused me to laugh.

**Nobody's POV**

Back at their respective tables, the guild resumed what they were doing before the fight -Master was talking to one of their guild mates, a nice blue-haired girl named Levy and her team of two boys, when she thought of something. "Levy? Would you guys like to hear something amazing?" Levy, who had been jabbering off about a book she liked, jumped. She had forgotten Zen-Master was there for a second.

"Yeah! Sure!" Levy said, happily. Jet and Droy nodded, as well.

"Okay!" She turned to her musical friend. "Snake?" He looked up at her, a tired look in his eyes. "I was wondering, Snake. Would you please sing that song I like? You haven't sung it in a while," She asked pleading. He hasn't sung it in a while.

Snake flashed another rare smile, two in one day! "Yeah, sure." He sat up and cleared his throat. "Anastasia, right?"

"Right."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember..."

His voice carried through the guild, once again, stopping everyone dead in their tracks. No magic this time, though. Zen-Master got up and grabbed the first guy closest to her. Gray. She pulled him into a slow dance. Juvia had flames in her eyes as she watched them.

"...And a song some one sings, Once Upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memories..."

Everyone was looking at them, now. Snake could feel their burning gazes. He hummed the tune for a moment.

"...Someone holds me safe and warm!  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memories..."

Snake tensed, this was his favorite part of the song.

"...Far away! Long ago!  
Glowing dim as an ember!  
Things my heart used to know! Things it yearns to remember!  
And a song someone sings! Once upon a December!"

At the end of the song, Zen-Master squealed and hugged the person she was dancing with. Behind them, Juvia now was boiling, literally. Zen-Master jumped away, sheepishly.

"Where are your, uhh, clothes?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

Snake, who had kept his eyes closed the whole time, opened his eyes. His gaze met most of the guilds and for the second time that day, he jump to his knees and started apologizing. Zen-Master looked at him again and then began to laugh.

* * *

Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

A week later.

Snake looked at the request board, wondering if Zen-Master was going to let him go on a solo mission. That girl was his best friend, but he needed a break from her happiness for a while. He smiled, thinking about the silly person that injured her way into Snake's life so long ago. Zen-Master cleared the darkness that closed itself around him and for that, Snake will never be able to repay her.

Realizing he had been staring at the same request for ten minutes, Snake blushed and searched the board once more. Something caught his eye. 'Capture Mage Responsible For Ten Deaths' Snake read, as pulled the request off the board. "Mira," he called, sitting down.

The white-haired mage walked over. "Yeah Snake? What would you like?"

"Could I get a glass of juice?" Mira nodded and walked away as Snake sat down. He looked over the request, wondering if he should do it or not. Mira came back after a moment with a cup of purple liquid. "Thank you," he said. She smiled and looked around.

The request stated, 'Mage living in surrounding woodland kills ten people within a month. The victims have no wounds, but are found in a puddle of blood.' That sounded familiar. Snake couldn't put his finger on it though. He continued reading, 'The suspected killer is...' Snake's eyes widened. Anger and fear coursed through his entire being as he read over that name multiple times. His grip around the glass tightened and he bowed his head, hoping it was a joke. A sick, sick joke.

Everyone around him notice the change. Before they could react, though, the glass in Snake's hand shattered. Snake stared at his hand a moment before realizing what happened. "Sorry Mira!" He jumped down and started picking up the glass. After a moment he looked up at the white-haired mage. "I'd like to do this mission," he said, pointing to the paper on the counter.

Mira didn't reply, so he just kept picking up the glass. A moment later, she pointed to his left hand where his scar was. "You're hand..." she said, quietly.

"Yeah, what about it?" He kept picking up the glass, trying to calm himself. It was just his name, he's not here.

"Snake," the called person turned his head to see Gray. "Your hand is bleeding." He said, trying to convince his friend to snap out of his stupor.

"Oh," Snake looked at his hand. Indeed, glass was buried down in it and blood was dripping down and mixing with the juice on the ground. He frowned and said quietly, "Yup, it's bleeding. What about it?" With that, Snake had picked up all the glass and he stood up. He walked over to the trash and tossed the shards in. Grabbing Mira's rag, he wiped up the juice and blood on the floor. Gray still stood in the same spot. Snake looked up, "Did you need something?"

Gray clenched his teeth and grabbed the front of Snake's shirt. "Yes, actually! I need my friend to snap out of it!" At that, he punched Snake, sending him into a wall where he fell and landed on his hands. Gray was sure he wasn't the only one that heard the glass in the kid's hand crunch.

Just then, the door to the guild opened, revealing a smiling Natsu and Zen-Master. A chorus of "I'm here" and "Ohayo minna" played through the silence. Both of them caught onto the serious mood and their faces fell.

Natsu spoke up, "What happened?" Everyone looked towards the ice mage and the music mage at the other side of the room. "Oi, Ice Princess! What the hell is going on?" He yelled over the room.

"Ask that guy over there! He's the one with the broken glass in his hand!" Gray said, pointing at Snake, who was getting off the floor.

Zen-Master started running at broken glass. She weaved through the tables as fast as she could. She stopped if front of Snake, her back to Gray. "Hey Zen-Master, I was just going on a mission," Snake said, when she stopped in front of him.

Before he could walk to the counter, though. Zen-Master grabbed his hand, looked at it, and started pulling him to the infirmary. Snake didn't fight her, he just followed her like he was lost. Their guild mates watched them until they disappeared into the infirmary. As soon as they were out of sight, Gray grabbed the mission Snake was looking at. Gray came to one conclusion when he checked the page. "It looks like Snake and Tourich Melson have a past together."

* * *

About ten minutes after that incident, Zen-Master and Snake, now nursing a bandaged hand, walked out of the hallway. Before they could say anything though, a scarlet-haired mage grabbed Snake by the shirt. Erza pulled him through guild hall and pushed him down onto a chair. "Yes?"

"Explain yourself!" Erza said, demanding. She had walked into the guild today, expecting high spirits. Nope, she got a tense atmosphere. She grabbed the first person she saw, Droy, and demanded answers. Once she got them, she stood next to the hallway, impatiently waiting for the music menace user.

"Explain what?" He looked truly confused. That made Erza angrier than she already was.

"Explain who is Tourich Melson and how is he related to you?!" Erza said. At the name, Snake froze and his eyes shadowed.

"That man..." Snake started, but cut himself off. "That man ruined my life, but I'm glad I met him. Had I not, I would probably not know any of you."

"Tell us how he ruined your life, Snake." Zen-Master said, surprising almost everyone. They all thought Snake told her everything.

Snake was well aware of the entire guild was listening, intently. "Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning, "

Snake began, taking a deep breath. "My real name is Vincent Musica." A few adults in the guild gasped and immediately began to whisper to one another. The master looked surprised and everyone else just looked confused. "Snake is just a nickname."

"Go on," Master Makarov said, smiling.

"I was born in a little town called Ariz. My mother was a mage that was once apart of a guild, but left. My father was a well renown mage from the guild Rabbit Foot. It was a famous guild that, with the Council's approval, took down dark guilds. Well, my dad was the leader of this really amazing team that took down twenty percent of the dark guilds that Rabbit Foot defeated.

"From a dark guild that was defeated, there was a mage that was really angry at my dad. Of course, not many people would be happy that their guild was destroyed. Well, anyways, the mage suprise attacked my mother and father, breaking into the house in the night. He killed them. I heard the fight going on at the time and got out of bed. When I walked into the room, I watched as man pull out a flute and play a bad tune. I covered my ears just in time. My mum and dad weren't so lucky. I saw them die a horrible way and I won't share the details." He paused, taking a shuddering breath.

"If that's all your back story, it isn't..." Gray started, only to be cut off by the glare Erza gave him.

"If you didn't notice, he said the mage pulled out a flute," She said, pointing towards Snake's hand. There, tight in his grip, was his flute.

"As I was saying," Snake said, looking down at his flute, as well. " The mage saw me standing in the hallway, covering my ears. He walked over and picked me up, saying, 'I haven't seen a two-year old sense my magic before.' After that, he took me under his wing. I didn't understand what happened to my parents, at the time. I just thought the mage was a family member, like my uncle who had died after my dad.

"Well, two years later, I had learned all the magic he knew. He decided, at this time, he'd use me for personal profit. Of course, I didn't know it at the time, but in the middle of the night, he would play a version of that dancing tune. Instead of dancing, though, he would use me to do his dirty work. I stole things and I killed enough for the villagers to give me the name Devil Child. They even sent out a request for guild mages to capture me. Only, they didn't know what I looked like or where I would strike next." He laughed, humorlessly.

"Well, there is many flaws in the Music Menace magic, enough that one mistake could mean the death of you instead of your enemy. The one flaw that saved me, though, is that you have to have your enemy listening to the music. I went out of hearing range, I saw the dead person next to me and the knife in my hand, and I screamed. The next thing I know, a guild mage is trying to calm me down and stop my wrist from bleeding at the same time. Afterwards, they questioned me and I told them everything. Slowly but surely, my memories came back and I told them what I did. In the end, I stole over two million jewels and killed forty-eight people.

"The guild mages didn't believe that a four year old was capable of doing all that. Eventually, the guild mages figured out it was my teacher doing it and captured him. I still have all the dead people's blood on my hands, though, and I'll never forget that. The mage had escaped before he was imprisoned and was in hiding. That mage, if it wasn't obvious enough, is Tourich Melson. I promised myself that the next time I saw him, I'd throw him in the cell myself." Snake stopped talking and looked around, as if he forgot they were there.

"Snake..." Zen-Master started, but Snake cut her off.

"I'm gonna go train. I probably won't be back till tomorrow to pick up the mission. Bye, guys." With that, he left without meeting anyone's eyes.

**Zen-Master's POV**

Why didn't Snake tell me any of that before? I am his best friend, we even live together! Though his past was very tragic, maybe sometime I should tell him my past like he did. Well I'll just have to wait until he comes back that's if he does come back. I went up to the request board and saw something that caught my eye 'wanted 2 dragonslayers to take on a big variety of monsters' hmmmm, let's see, Wendy isn't really a fighter, Natsu will tear the place up, and Gajeel will most likely eat all the metal he can smell on the way there.

Natsu it is. "Ne Natsu?" I sang out to him.

"Nani?" He said playing with matches.

"Do you want to go on a job with me?" I made my way to the table that he was.

"What kind is it?" He said looking up from the matchbox.

"You fight a lot of monsters that are attacking a village and they want two dragonslayers." I said showing him the request.

"Alright, just as long as we get to fight things." His face brightened up about fighting.

"I'll get Mira to approve and then we can get our bags packed for the trip. You don't happen to have motion sickness do you?" I said turning back around to face him again.

"Yeah, I hate trains most of all." He turned a little green just by thinking about it.

"Alright so since we both have motion sickness then I don't think we will be riding a train or anything like that." An idea popped into my head. "Wait, I can just go underneath the earth and then use my magic to make a maze and then you can light the place up so we can see!"

"Alright works with me!" He said smiling widely. I hope that Snake won't get mad at me for going on a job with Natsu.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zen-Master's POV**

I packed my bags waiting for Natsu to meet me back at the guild. Lucy was with Levy reading somewhere and Erza was in her apartment in Fairy Hills. Gray was being stalked by Juvia which made me laugh because he is just so oblivious to how much she likes him. I wonder who Snake likes?My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu came up from behind me which caused me to jump.

"Sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, let's go." I said picking up my bag.

"Alright." He said following me.

I took in a deep breath and then walked a little behind the guild where the lake was. I felt the soil and then quickly dug under it to make some steps just in case for Natsu so he wouldn't have to fall. He came down them using his body as a human torch.

"You don't have to use that much fire Natsu, just a little bit." I said digging a little further.

"Okay." Natsu said with a sad expression on his face, he toned down the fire just to go on his arm.

"Hold on a moment. Do you sense that?" I asked him as my dragon senses were tingling.

"Something is making a move towards us." He said clenching his fists.

"I understand that, but I can't seem to make out what figure it is." Suddenly a giant mole appeared. "Holy shizzz! That is a huge mole!" I screamed at the sight of it.

"Let me handle this." Natsu said igniting his entire body with flames again.

"Aww alright." I said pouting at how I didn't get to fight it.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FISTS!" He screamed and the mole was down for the count.

We didn't talk much but Natsu's stomach began grumbling like crazy so we had to go back up to the surface. We ended up at the front of a restaurant. "Alright Natsu, order what you want, this time it's on me." I said as we walked into the place.

"Yay!" He said jumping as we entered a booth.

"Good evening, I will be your server today. What may I get the both of you?" A tall women holding a small notepad and a pen asked us. She was wearing a black uniform with a small white apron in the front.

"I want some seasoned chicken with macaroni and cheese on the side along with some steak with barbecue sauce, and some spaghetti please." Natsu said looking up from the menu, licking his lips at the thought of food.

"Alright and what can I get you?" She asked looking at me.

"Just a salad would be fine."

"Alright, your orders will be ready in a bit." She smiled and then walked away.

"What village are we in?" Natsu said looking up from the dessert menu.

"I don't know, I'll go and check. What village did it say on the request?"

"It said Shirotsume." Natsu said holding the flyer up.

"Alright." I said going out to see what village this really was. To my luck we were in Shirotsume, thank you Natsu's stomach! I walked back inside and sat back down with Natsu. "We are here in Shirotsume." I said giving him a high five.

"Awesome now let's eat!" He said as he saw our food coming. The placed 3 plates in front of Natsu and only 1 plate in front of me. We ate except Natsu was gobbling and food was flying everywhere. Once we finished, I paid and then we headed out. "Thanks Zen-Master!" Natsu said patting my head.

"Next stop, mayors house." I said smelling the air. We were almost there, I could smell it, literally. "Okay, we're here." I said dragging a sick Natsu by the scarf because he saw a train move and he instantly fell sick. Oi, his motion sickness is far worse then mine, if we even mention transportation to him hen he gets sick while I actually have to ride it or at least look at the fast turning wheels.

I walked up to the house, dropping Natsu on the steps and continued going up. It was a small little cottage in the far corner of the village, it had stones and bricks to the outside and wooden windows. I knocked on the door until Natsu regained himself again and then came to me. I felt as if though someone was watching us but then the door creaked open and a small women with gray hair in a tight bun looked up at us.

"Are you the mages of Fairy Tail?" She asked us with disdain in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said showing her his insignia.

"Alright, come on in. My husband should be with you momentarily." She said motioning us to follow her.

**Snake's POV**

I finally got a good lead on Melson, here in the village of Shirotsume. As I walked through the village, a small faint of pink and red caught my eye. Is that Zen-Master with Natsu? My eyes began to see it more clearly and it was them. What were the doing here? Together? Without the rest of the team? I imidiatly got angry. Why was Zen-Master with Natsu? Of all people, she had to choose him?! Wait, where were they going? I decided to follow around and then they stopped at a small cottage. The door opened and they both went in.

I looked around and heard a flute play, I turned around and saw none other than Tourich Melson. Hatred filled my eyes. His long gray hair went down to his back or mid way. His blue eyes were cold unlike Zen-Master's who were warm. He was wearing his green travel cloak with his dark guild insignia on the back. Withered Arrows, a name that I will never forget because I thought that my father took them down but it turned out to be the other way around. I clenched my fists out of anger. His bright white shirt with a broken music note just hung off of him and he was fiddling with his dark gray pants. I saw the scar on his face from the time that he got captured.

"Aren't you happy to see me kiddo?" He said looking down at me with a smile.

"No." I simply said. I didn't want to talk to you and you should know it.

"Aw why not? I have taken care of you all those years, this is how you repay me?"

"You did nothing for me." I said gritting my teeth together.

"What's going on here." A familiar voice said.

**Zen-Master's POV**

I saw a figure talking with someone, I looked closely and saw that it was Snake. I took a whiff of the air and it had the scent of licorice which was definitely Snake's aroma.

"What's going on here?" I said walking up to them.

"Zen-Master what are you doing here?" He said looking mad.

"I came to do a job here." I said

"So why is Natsu here?." He said as I was handing him my flyer. He skimmed it and then nodded.

"Yeah but I thought of how Wendy wouldn't help me fight because she isn't the fighting type, Gajeel would just eat metal until there was a fight. Though I came across Natsu who would get the job done even though it would cost me." I said looking down.

"Alright, I'll talk with you later, I have business to take care of." He said walking away with that other guy. Natsu and I went into the forest and there stood a giant green monster. which looked exactly like the one on the request.

"Ready Natsu?" I asked him getting into my fighters position.

"Yep." He said charging in. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" There was a giant cone of fire that hit the beast.

"EARTH DRAGONS TREMBLING GROUND!" I said making the ground shake causing the green monster to loose balance. "Good job Natsu."

We went back to the mayors house and told him that we defeated the monster in the forest and we got our pay. I followed the trail of licorice and then I stopped as I saw Snake with the same guy from before.

"What do you want with me?" He asked the man in a furious voice.

"I want you back Snake." He said looking down at the boy.

***Timeskip***

Snake and I finally met up with Natsu. So we decided to head home together even though Snake played us a song to make us fall asleep. I sat next to Snake and I held onto his arm most of the ride while Natsu was lying down in the seat in front of us. Once it came to a stop, Natsu and I both flew out of our seats and ran outside to kiss the ground. Once we all reached the guild, Levy was there reading the paper until she saw us coming in the door.

"Finally you guys are here! There was a report saying that there was a jewel stolen from the village of Ariz, didn't Snake say that he was from there?" She said looking up at us.

"Yeah." Snake slowly nodded. Ariz, why did it sound so familiar? Then it hit me!

"Snake, since you told me your past, I didn't tell you mine." I said looking down at the floor.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked me.

"I want to tell you my past." I said giving out a large sigh. This had the attention of all the guild members. "I was also from the village of Ariz, I had a human mother and father along with a twin sister and an older brother. We were happy until one day when I was 6." I said trying not to cry.

"My mother told me that she was going to protect me that night when the village went a flame so she carried me far away from home, past the Blue Pegasus guild hall into the forest by the sea. She told me not to worry and that everything will be alright. I asked her questions like where was Mitsakashi but she just said that our father took her somewhere safe as well. My mother began to cry and then she whispered my real name Tomokyu once I was asleep on the forest ground. When I awoke, I didn't see my mother so I ended up stumbling around when I met a large brown and black dragon. Solumuna." I felt my cheeks get a little hot and moist.

Snake gasped, everyone must have thought that I told him before but it was just like the time that he told me. I continued "Solumuna took me under her wings, literally where she trained me to use earth dragonslaying magic. Once I was out hunting I met up with Blue Pegasus's guild master Bob who told me that a women was here years ago and she abandoned me. I didn't believe him until I saw that my dragon was no longer there so I decided to check out the place of Ariz. When I returned, it was nothing but ashes. The place that I once called home. I remembered it, how my family used to live in the small bungalow in the edge of the forest where the ocean would come into view, it was really beautiful. I checked out my old house and then I saw nothing but decayed corpses there altogether in the corner except there were only 3 corpses which means that someone must have escaped. I mostly believe that it was my sister since I saw my mothers and fathers decaying bodies hold each other and then they held my brother." I said crying. I felt arms wrap around me just to see that they were Snake's.

"I couldn't believe what had happened, I was only 12 at the time and then I was ambushed and next thing I knew, I was in Snake's house being bandaged up." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back down at me.

* * *

**I decided to repost this chapter because I think that it sucked but that was just my opinion on the story. **


End file.
